my grudge at konoha
by Kushina chaaan
Summary: naruto Dan hinata adalah dua orang bocah Dari konoha yg diabaikan keluarganya Dan berniat balas dendam.akankah mereka berhasil membalaskan dendam mereka?
1. chapter 1

terlihat para warga sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil berambut merah,dengan antusias para warga yg 5% shinobi melemparkan kayu, shuriken kearah bocah itu,sedangkan bocah iTunes hanya berlari ketakutan Dan berujung Pada shi no Mori.

 **ditempat lain, tepatnya di mansion Klan hyuga...** seorang gadis kecil memperhatikan ayahnya Dan sepupunya yg sedang berlatih dengan wajah kecewa Dan sedih, bagaimana tidak Iago diabaikan hanya Karena adok sepupunya lebih kuat daripada dia padahal umurnya Tua dia daripada adiknya. tentu Iago sedih iapun berlari menuju shi no mori. **shi no mori...** "hiks , hiks., hiks,"terdengar suara isakan Dari seorang gadis bermata lavender Yasin dia adalah tokoh utama kita hinata hyuga "Eh , kenapa kau menangis? "Tanya laki2 yg tadi dikeroyok warga A.k.A uzumaki naruto Pada hinata "Eh, ano,eto...uummm... a-aku di-diabaikan tou -samaku,"lirih hinata " berarti kita Sama donk.aku diabaikan keluargaku hanya gara2 ramalan bodoh Dari ero sannin Dan side baka menma"ucap naruto "NGO-ngomong2 siapa na-namamu?"Tanya hinata "oh, namaku uzumaki naruto, kau? "Tanya balik naruto "hyuga hinata "jawab hinata "apa kau benci konoha? "Tanya naruto,yg dibalas anggukan kecil Dari hinata "bagaimana kalau kita pergi Dari **desa sampah ini "** ucap naruto dengan penekanan dikata _'desa sampah ini '_ hinatapun menyeringai dan mengangguk setuju "persiapkan barangmu hime"ucap naruto,hinata hanya merona malu Karena dipanggil _hime_ "ha-ha'i na-naruto-kun"jawabnya.

 **Esoknya digerbang konoha...** _pukul 04.30 WK_

"ayo hime"ajak naruto "ha'i"jawab hinata "pegang tanganku"perintah naruto, dengan pelan hinata memegang Tangan Tan naruto

 ** _Hiraishin!_**

"swuush! "


	2. 2:pergi Dari desa

"tunggu! "teriak seseorang Dari belakang,narutopun menunda jutsunya "sasuke?"gumam naruto seraya memandang bocah berambut hitam modelnya 11-12 Sama pantat ayam*plak!.yg kelihatan NGOs ngosan "jika hosh kalian pergi hosh aku hosh juga akan pergi"ucapnya NGOs ngosan "me-memang apa alasanmu sasuke-san?bukannya kau selalu disayang ortu Dan anikimu?"heran hinata "cih, siapa yg sudi tinggal didesa **sampah** yg mengabaikan seseorang yg hebat sepertimu naruto"jawab sasuke dengan penekanan dikata _'sampah'_ "kau benar sasuke "desis naruto "ayo sasuke, hinata, pegang tanganku "perintah naruto "siap? ""hn/ya"jawab hinata Dan sasuke

 ** _Hiraishin_** _swuush! '_

hinata, naruto, Dan sasuke pun menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.namun mereka tidak tahu kalau Ada seorang anbu yg mengamati mereka _'aku harus lapor Pada_ hokage-sama'batin anbu tadi ' _pooft!'_ anbu itupun hilang dalam kepulan asap. **at hokage room..** _'pooft! '_ tiba2 muncul kepulan asap dihadapan hokage Dan menampilkan seorang anbu"ada apa Inu?"Tanya yondaime hokage A.k.A minato "iya Ada apa inu? "Tanya wanita berambut merah A. k. A kushina "hn? "Tanya duo pasutri uchiha A.k.A mikoto Dan fugaku "sasuke, hinata, Dan naruto pergi Dari desa"lapor inu **"NANI!!?? "** ucap mereka serempak "tidak mungkin! "teriak kushina histeris sebelum akhirnya pingsan.


	3. 3:rencana sakura iro kaden

"kushina! "teriak minato lalu menangkap tubuh kushina,tak lama kemudian mikoto menyusul kushina. **esoknya...** kabar tentang naruto menyebar dengan cepat.

 **at other place...** "jadi kita mulai darimana? "Tanya sasuke "kita akan buat organisasi,beranama sakurasakurairo kaden"ucap naruto "bagus, naruto-kun hebat"puji hinata "hn, kita akan mulai mencari anggota mulai Dari suna, kiri


	4. 4:hiatus!

gomen Minna untuk beberapa Hari atau minggu ini saya hiatus Dulu Karena sakit.doain cepet sembuh Ya Minna /reader. :)


	5. chap 5:keputusan terburuk yondaime

**MY GRUDGE AT KONOHA** **disclaimer:masashi kis** **himoto,masa author**

 **warning!:narustrong,ooc banget,author masih beginner and ada oc.**

 **dont like dont read...**

 **happy reading reader!**

 **chap 5:keputusan terburuk yondaime hokage..**

 ** _minato pov..._**

aku tak habis pikir mengapa naruto meninggalkan konoha,aku memang ayah yg buruk membuat anak istriku menderita.sekarang adalah waktunya membuat keputusan tentang status naruto,hinata,dan sasuke,keputusan terburukku.

 ** _fugaku pov..._**

ya ampuun sasuke...,aku tal habis pikir kenapa ia meninggalkan desa tercintanya,hari ini adalah penentuan tentang status mereka.ooh...kami-sama...

 ** _hiashi pov..._**

hinata,maafkan tou-saan nak,tou-saan terlalu memperhatikan hanabi,tou-saan janji jika kau pulang tou-saan akan melatihmu..

 ** _end hiashi pov..._**

"jadi keputusan ini sudah di tetapkan hinata hyuga,namikaze naruto,dan uchiha sasuke,menjadi nuke-nin tingkat b,dengan harga kepala 8.990ryo.rapat selesai"ucap hanzo(kembaran danzo oc),minato,fugaku,dan hiashi tampak berjalan lesu.

 ** _di tempat lain..._**

"naruto-kun,sepertinya kita mulai dijadikan nuke-nin"ucap hinata(disini penampilannya canon pas naruto:the last movie) "oh,ya? hime dimana karin,aku mau dia keruanganku"ucap naruto(model rambut naruto mirip nagato)"ha'i,aku akan mencarinya"ucap hinata sebelum hilang bersama bunga bunganya.

 **skip timeee...**

"ada apa leaders-sama memanggil saya?"tanya perempuan berambut merah a.k.a karin pada naruto "aku mendapat info,bahwa konoha mengirim team untuk mencari aku,teme,dan hime,dan aku ingin kau dan naori (oc) melawan mereka"perintah naruto "ha'i leaders-sama"ucap karin sebelum pergi dengan shunshin,tanpa disadari naruto menyeringai.

 ** _at another place..._**

"menma,oi!"teriak kiba "eh,kiba""syukurlah...kukira kau kesambet madara"ucap kiba ngawur sedangkan yg lainnya hanya sweatdrop,ya,hokage mengirim tim khusus untuk membawa kembali tiga nuke-nin konoha

 **daftar tim penyelamatan:**

 **1.menma.n**

 **2.kiba.i**

 **3.neji.h**

 **4.shino.a**

 **5.sakura.h**

tiba2 mereka dihadang 2 orang perempuan a.k.a u.karin u.naori "siapa kalian?!"tanya menma "khu khu khu...tenang kami diutus oleh leaders-sama untuk menghabisi kalian"ucap karin "sial **suiton:rekku suigeki** "ucap menma lalu muncul anak panah air dari mulut menma _'traank!'_ jutsu itu berbenturan dengan rantai cakhra karin " **shuriken kagebunshin** "ucap naori shuriken yg tadinya dua menjadi seribu dan mengarah kearah team tadi,dengan mudah shuriken2 itu dihindari oleh mereka "


	6. chap6:hinakanao vs tim penyelamat konoha

**disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto sensei**

 **MY GRUDGE AT KONOHA**

 **warning:oc,ooc,narustrong,narusmart,typo,kadang2 gaje.dan yg terpenting author masih beginner.**

 **arigatou gozaimasu:**

 **blankcode,** **kazumaki mikushi,dan** **kurogane hizashi.**

 **selamat membaca...**

 **chap6:hinata,karin,naori vs tim penyelamat konoha.**

"wah,wah,wah,sepertinya aku harus turun tangan ya.."ucap hinata "hinata kembalilah hiashi-sama merindukanmu!"ucap menma lantang "hiashi,merindukanku,khu khu khu apa dia menyayangiku hah!?"ucap hinata "kupikir aku akan menyerang kalian"gumam hinata **"hana shuriken no jutsu"** ucap hinata lalu muncul beberapa bunga yg mengarah ke tim konoha

20 cm..

18 cm..

16 cm..

13 cm..

3 cm..

1cm..

' _blaar!'_ shuriken tadi berubah menjadi kertas peledak,tim konohapun terpelanting kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya "khe,lemah sekali kalian"ejek hinata "aarrgh!.., **shaanarooo..!"** dari atas sakura sudah siap melayangkan tinju mautnya pada hinata _'blllaaaar!'_ tanah yg ditinju sakurapun hancur,tak disangka ternyata hinata sudah menghindar dari tadi "lemah, **hana shuriken no jutsu** "gumam hinata " ** _doton:doryuuheki_** "tiba2 Menma datang menyelamatkan Sakura yg tengah lengah "hmm...Menma-sama,kau ingin apa,membawa kembali naruto-kun dan membuatmu tampak seperti pahlawan?,kau pikir bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti Naruto-kun"desis Hinata tajam selama ia menunduk,saat ia mendongak matanya telah berubah menjadi putih dan urat2 disekitarnya muncul,ya,byakugannya aktif "tapi itu akan terbalaskan dengan membunuhmu"desis Hinata tajam " ** _shinda hana no ame"_** gumam hinata lalu muncul hujan bunga,"blaaaaar!"bunga2 itupun meledak "karin,naori,ayo pergi dari sini"ajak Hinata "ha'i" hinatapun hilang dari tempat itu dibalik kelopak2 bunga mawar,karin dengan shunshin,dan naori berubah menjadi gagak,setelah asap bekas pertempuran tadi menghilang tampak tim penyelamat dari Konoha sedang bertahan dibalik kekkai yg diciptakan Menma "untung saja Menma membuat kekkai ini,kalau tidak kita sudah jadi daging panggang"ucap Kiba ngawur "ishh...diamlah Kiba,eh!,kertas apa ini?"tanya Sakura sambil memungut secarik kertas didepannya

 _from Hinata..._

 _mungkin kalian selamat kali ini,tapi lain kali kami sakura iro kaden...akan menghancurkan desa sampah kebanggaan kalian.. .._

 _you must die konoha..._

setelah melihat isi kertas itu

tangan Sakura bergetar hebat,tangannya mulai menutupi mulutnya,dan matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening _'bruuk'_ tubuhnya langsung ambruk,bukan pingsan melainkan berlutut "a-da apa sakura-chan?"tanya Menma khawatir "mer-eka hiks,akan,hiks,hiks,hiks menyerang konoha"isak Sakura, semua orang langsung membulatkan matanya,termasuk Menma yg shock berat "lebih baik kita laporkan pada hokage"usul shino yg sedari tadi diam "iya ayo kembali keKonoha"tambah Kiba,Sakura mengusap air matanya "i-ya lebih baik kita pergi"ucap Sakura.

 ** _konohagakure no sato..._**

diruang hokage tampak yondaime dan istrinya,pasutri uchiha,dan hiashi sedang menunggu kabar tentang anak tercinta mereka _'krieek..'_ pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning,setelah melihat pemuda itu semua orang yg ada disana langsung mengerumuni pemuda yg tak lain adalah Menma "bagaimana Naruto?!"tanya kushina dengan mata berbinar "bagaimana sasuke?!""hinata?!"tanya hiashi dan mikoto "maaf,tadi kami sempat bertemu dengan seorang uzumaki dan seorang uchiha,kami sempat menyerang mereka tapi..."menma memberi jeda "Hinata menyelamatkan mereka dan menyerang kami,lalu ia meninggalkan pesan mereka akan menyerang konoha"jelas menma panjang lebar _'bruuuk!'_ mikoto dan kushinapun pingsan bersamaan (gile!,kompak amat!) "maafkan aku..."lirih Menma.

 **sakura iro kaden basecamp...**

"Naruto-kun,apakah kita akan menyerang konoha?"tanya Hinata "mungkin,akan dibatalkan,karena kita akan membangkitkan uzugakure"jawab Naruto "uzuuugakure?.itu hebat Naruto-kun!"seru Hinata "yaa...bilang pada kabuto,kumpulkan penduduk otto dari klan fuuma,kaguya dll"ucap Naruto "ha'i".

 **hi minna!**

 **maaf kalau banyak typonya dan kecepetan karena ini termasuk oneshoot.**

 **profil Naruto :**

 **ninjutsu:S**

 **kenjutsu:S**

 **genjutsu:S**

 **taijutsu:S**

 **elemen:katon,doton,suiton,mokuton,raiton,futon, hyoton mungkin (?)**

 **profil Hinata:**

 **ninjutsu:A**

 **kenjutsu:B**

 **genjutsu:S**

 **taijutsu:S**

 **elemen:katon,futon,raiton.**

 **profil sasuke:**

 **ninjutsu:S**

 **kenjutsu:S**

 **genjutsu:S**

 **taijutsu:A**

 **elemen:katon,raiton,suiton.**

 **RnR minna!**


	7. Bangkitnya UZUGAKURE

**my grudge at konoha.** _ketika udara yg kalian tidak_ _hiraukan keberadaannya,suatu saat akan menjadi angin badai yg menghancurkan kalian._ author~

 **c** **hap7:bangkitnya uzugakure**

Naruto,hinata,sasuke,sakurairo kaden,dan warga dari otto sedang berada disebuah puing2 desa yg hampir rata dengan tanah,ya uzugakure "para penduduk otto,mulai sekarang kalian akan hidup di uzugakure,dibawah kepemimpinanku sebagai uzukage disini"ucap Naruto lantang " **KAI!"** ucap Naruto seketika puing puing Uzugakure pun kembali menjadi rumah2 penduduk dan bangunan lainnya,para penduduk otto pun terperangah dan bersama sama mengatakan "hidup UZUKAGE- _sama!!!"_ dengan lantang "sekarang kalian bisa memilih rumah kalian masing2"ucap Naruto,para pendudukpun mulai mencari rumah,dan sekarang hanya tersisa anggota Sakura Iro Kaden "kalian juga carilah rumah,lalu kekantorku"perintah Naruto "ha'i!!!"ucap semua orang kompak.

 ** _skip timee..._**

"jadi kalian kupanggil kesini karena aku akan membagikan tugas untuk kalian,ini kertasnya"ujar Naruto lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke.

 _Sasuke:ketua ANBU,penasihat uzukage._

 _Hinata:kepala rumah sakit._

 _Karin:rekan Hinata dirumah sakit_

 _Suigetsu:pemimpin pasukan kubu selatan._

 _Jugo:pemimpin pasukan kubu belakang._

 _Kabuto:kepala BPU (Badan Penelitian Uzu)_

 _Naori:pemimpin pasukan kubu utara._

 _Itachi:pemimpin organisasi pembuatan senjata uzu,pemimpin pasukan jonin._

 _Hikaru(OC):pemimpin pasukan kubu depan._

setelah semua membaca kertas itu semua orang tersenyum "kami akan laksanakan dengan baik tugad kami Uzukage- _sama_ "ucap Sasuke "baiklah itu bagus,sekarang laksanakan tugas kalian"perintah Naruto "ha'i!"ucap semua orang,lalu meninggalkan Naruto kecuali Sasuke "Naruto,aku usulkan kau langsung membuat perjanjian damai dengan kelima negara besar lainnya aku yakin kau pasti setuju"usul Sasuke "ya,kau mang benar Sasuke,aku akan mengirimkan pesannya"lalu Naruto mengambil kuas,tinta,dan gulungan,dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu "sudah"Narutopun memanggil 5 burung pembawa pesan dan memberikan gulungan itu pada burung2nya "berita akan tersiar cepat"gumam Naruto.

 **_konohagakure no sato..._**

Minato terlihat termenung memandangi desa tercintanya dari jendela "kak...kak..kak.."tiba2 datang seekor burung elang pembawa pesan "pembawa pesan?"gumam Minato,lalu burung itu bertengger manis dikusen jendela ruang Hokage,minato mulai membuka gulungan yg ada di burung itu

 _from Uzumaki Naruto_

 _aku mengirim pesan ini untuk mengumumkan berita bangkitnya UZUGAKURE dibawah kepemimpinanku sebagai Uzukage.Dan aku ingin surat ini ditandatangani olehmu Yondaime-sama,sebagai tanda perdamaian kita._

 _tertanda UZUMAKI NARUTO..._

Minato membulatkan matanya tak percaya "hebat"gumamnya.

keempat desa lainnya juga mendapatkan pesan yg sama seperti Konoha,lalu tanpa basa basi keempat desa menandatangani pesan itu.

 **TBC**

 **minna maaf updatenya rada telat saya disibukkin nulis dua fic sekaligus lho...**

 **RnR minna:-)**


	8. chap8

**My grudge at konoha**

angin perlahan berhembus

menerpa wajah ayu Hinata, _'inilah rasanya hidup bebas,tanpa peraturan ketat,dan tatapan sinis hiashi dan hanabi'_ batinnya.

"sepertinya kita harus cepat cepat membuka pendaftaran akademi" ucap Naruto "ya,itu benar" tambah Sasuke menatap datar Naruto "baik,kita akan buka pendaftarannya besok,maksimal ada 90 anak,setiap kelas 30 anak,mengerti?" tanya Naruto "hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

 **Another place...**

tampak beberapa orang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah sedang duduk duduk(?).

ada orang yang sibuk menghitung uang,membaca kitab aliran sesat,dan ada yang kelabakan menghadapi juniornya yang sikapnya mirip dede bayi minta beliin permen.

ya,mereka anggota Akatsuki yaitu:Kakuzu,Deidara,Hidan,dan Tobi.

"aku dengar,putra sulung yondaime membangkitkan Uzugakure dan menjadi Uzukage" ucap Kakuzu "dari mana kau dapatkan info itu?" tanya Deidara tenang karena Tobi udah Bocan alias Bobo cantik "dari kirigakure" jawab Kakuzu.

 **flashback...**

terlihat orang berjubah Akatsuki sedang melompati pohon dengan raut wajah kesal "aish!, si Hidan kok segitunya sih,sampai ninggalin aku" gerutunya tak jelas.

Akhirnya Kakuzu melewati Kirigakure."sepertinya ada yang menarik di gedung Mizukage" gumamnya.

 **MIZUKAGE ROOM...**

"wah,anak si Yondaime itu

hebat juga ya bisa membangkitkan Uzugakure" puji Mei.Tanpa disadari sedari tadi Kakuzu menguping pembicaraan mereka. _'anak yang hebat'_ batinnya tapi secara tak sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah pot diatap(?) _'praaaank!'_ pot itupun jatuh ke bawah (yaiyalah, masa jatuh keatas) "siapa itu!!?"teriak Mei "miaauw" Kakuzu mengeong agar dikira kucing "kucing," gumam Mei,Mei pun menengok kejendela "tak ada siapa siapa" gumamnya.

Ternyata Kakuzu udah ngacir dari tadi.

 **end flashback...**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **lohaaa...!! minna!.**

 **upadatenya lama ya.gomen deh.**

 **balasan review:**

 **Guest:maaf klo menurut anda fic ini kurang bagus tp saya akan usahakan lebih baik lagi.**

 **Galang:yoi,saya akan lanjutkan.**

 **Ace Ryuu slayer** : **ya,saya usahakan ya..**.

 **Kazumaki mikushi:ejaan ya,oke saya perbaiki**

 **Mateng dikompor:oke.**


End file.
